My Story
by Saory Athena Namikaze
Summary: Gomen, aku tak bisa lagi mempertahankanmu. Bukankah kau mencintainya? Tentu saja, tapi kau mau merebutnya. bila aku tak bisa memilikinya, kau atau siapa pun tidak. / femNaru, OOC, AU, typo's, singkat, alur cepat dan kekurangan lain.


**MY STORY**

**Chara selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei, tapi cerita ini tulisan saya.**

**Warning : AU, Gender bender (FemNaru), adegan kekerasan (Maybe), typo berserakan, cerita singkat, alur cepat, serta kekurangan lainnya.**

**Pairing : GaaNaru(?)**

**Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari fict ini, sekedar menumpahkan pikiran nista saja. Tak ada niatan untuk membuat buruk suatu tokoh, hanya kebutuhan cerita. Mohon maaf untuk ke-OOC-an para tokoh.**

**Tidak suka, jangan dibaca. Bijaklah dalam menentukan bahan bacaan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim semi adalah salah satu musim yang sangat kusukai di negeri ini. Bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran dengan begitu indahnya menghiasi sepanjang jalan kotaku, Kyoto. Harum semerbak terasa menentramkan hati.

Aku berjalan menapaki jalan di gang-gang yang terbilang sempit. Beberapa kali ku tersenyum dan membungkukan badanku atau sekedar mengangguk guna menjawab serta membalas sapaan orang- orang yang kutemui di sepanjang perjalanan menuju _apartement _ sederhanaku.

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun dengan rambut pirang panjang dan berkulit tan, di masing pipiku terdapat tanda lahir unik berbentuk seperti kumis kucing. Tak ada yang istimewa dariku, hidupku sederhana dan terbilang biasa, itu pandangan orang-orang yang mengenalku. Tapi pemikiran tersebut salah besar, ada banyak hal yang kusembunyikan dari permukaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kurebahkan tubuh mungilku di kasur _queen size_ milikku. Betapa letihnya tubuhku terasa.

_**Ting... Tong... Ting... Tong...**__**  
><strong>_

Hm, baru saja ketika aku hampir terlelap, tiba-tiba suara bel berbunyi dan membuatku terpaksa menunda hasratku untuk beristirahat. Dengan berat kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu yang berada lumayan jauh dari kamarku.

_**Ceklek...**_

_**Srek...**_

Wajahku yang semula kusut sontak berubah ceria saat orang yang istimewa di hatikulah yang ternyata bertamu. Aku tersenyum semanis mungkin guna menyambutnya.

"Masuklah." Ucapku seraya membuka lebar pintu apartemenku guna memberi jalan masuk untuknya. Dan dia pun langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi tamu sederhanaku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku setelah mendudukan diri tepat di sampingnya, kulihat gurat kecemasan dan keraguan terpeta pada wajahnya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa rasanya tak nyaman ketika melihat ekspresinya saat ini?

"Naruto,.." panggilnya terdengar ragu.

"Ya?" tanyaku cemas.

_"Gomen.." _lirihnya.

"Kau kenapa, Gaara? Untuk apa minta maaf?" Dia tersenyum miris, kegetiran terlihat sangat jelas. Dicengkramnya erat kedua bahuku, cukup membuatku kesakitan. "Gaara, kau menyakitiku." ringisku.

"_Gomen_." Dia melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahuku dan bangkit dari duduknya. Aku hanya bisa menatap cemas tingkahnya yang sungguh tak biasa itu. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kekasihku, Gaara?

Gaara berjalan kearah jendela. Di pandangnya sayu pemandangan senja hari yang dipenuhi semburat oranye kemerahan. Mata beriris _emerald_nya memancarkan keputusasaan. Aku menghampirinya dan menggenggam erat telapak tangan kanannya.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat berbeda?" tanyaku hati-hati.

_**Grep...**_

Aku terkejut ketika dia tiba- tiba memelukku erat, sangat erat hingga membuatku sesak. Namun pelukan itu hanya sekejap dan berganti dengan sebuah kecupan lembut pada keningku. Ditangkupnya wajahku dengan kedua tangannya.

"_Suki da, Aishiteru_." ucapnya penuh kesungguhan sebelum akhirnya menghanyutkanku dalam sebuah ciuman panjang.

" _Daisuki dayo_. " jawabku setelah dia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Naruto..." dia meraih kedua tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. "_Hontou ni gomennesai_, kita harus berpisah." Ucapnya nyaris berbisik namun masih terdengar jelas ditelingaku.

Aku hanya bisa diam dan terpaku, mataku membola karena terkejut.

"_Gomen_, aku sudah tak bisa mempertahankanmu."

"Kenapa?" lirihku. Mataku terasa panas, perlahan butiran bening jatuh setetes demi setetes membasahi kedua pipiku.

"_Otousan_ memintaku menikahi puteri rekan kerjanya. Aku tak bisa lagi menolak, perusahaan keluargaku terancam bangkrut." Akunya sendu.

"Siapa?" isakku tertahan. Dia menatapku khawatir bercampur iba.

Lama dia terdiam. "Yamanaka Ino."

Satu nama yang tak asing terasa begitu menusuk ke dalam sanubariku, sahabat dekatku. Aku tertawa miris, apakah ini semua tidak terlalu klise dan pasaran untuk terjadi dalam suatu cerita percintaan?

"Ino-_chan_? Kapan?" tanyaku lemah.

"Minggu depan kami akan bertunangan? _Gomen_." Ucapnya ragu dengan nada penyesalan yang sangat kentara.

Aku melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan menatap langit yang mulai menggelap. "Sejak kapan ini semua terjadi? Kenapa harus Ino?" tanyaku parau.

Kulihat dia menerawang, pandangannya kosong. Aku tersenyum miris melihatnya. Apakah harus aku melepaskannya? Bisakah aku merelakannya bersanding dengan Ino?

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk datang, aku juga tidak tahu bisa melihatmu atau tidak. Naruto, kau boleh membenciku."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Aku tidak tahu pasti sudah berapa lama berdiri di sini, tapi di sinilah aku berdiri, tepat di sebuah pintu gerbang setinggi tiga meter.

Kutekan bel yang berada di sudut gerbang.

_**Tap...**_

_**Tap... **_

_**Tap...**_

Tak lama sesosok yang sudah kukenali terlihat menatapku sejenak sebelum membuka gerbang berwarna emas tersebut.

"Naru-_chan_, tumben malam-malam bertamu?" tanya pria yang menjadi satpam rumah ini.

Aku tersenyum simpul. "Ada tugas kuliah yang harus dikerjakan bersama Ino-_chan_, Izumo-_san_." jawabku.

Pria bernama Izumo tersebut membalas senyumku. "Kalau begitu silakan nona masuk, Ino-_sama _ pasti sudah menunggu."

"Tentu saja."

"Saya akan kembali mengunci gerbang." Kulihat dia berjalan menuju pintu gerbang dan menguncinya.

Dia tampak membelalakan matanya saat berbalik mengarahku. Terlihat jelas gurat kesakitan menghiasi wajahnya.

"A-Apa yang te-telah anda la-laku-kan?" tanyanya sedikit kepayahan.

_**Ohok...**_

Kulihat jelas darah keluar dari mulutnya, aku menyeringai.

_**Jleb...**__**  
><strong>_

_**Srek...**_

Kuhujamkan lebih dalam tusukan pisau di belakang lehernya sebelum mencabut pisau berlumuran darah tersebut.

"Seharusnya Ino dan keluarganya memperkerjakan lebih banyak penjaga." Ucapku dingin. "Sampai jumpa di surga, Izumo-_san_."

Aku berlalu meninggalkan mayatnya yang tergeletak kaku di depan gerbang.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Rumahmu sepi." ucapku.

Ino tersenyum padaku, sungguh membuatku muak. "_Otousan_ dan _okaasan_ sedang berkunjung ke Tokyo, jadi aku sendirian di rumah." jelasnya.

Aku masih tetap mempertahankan senyuman diwajahku. "Lalu kemana para pelayanmu?"

"Hm, mungkin mereka sudah tidur. Ini sudah hampir jam sebelas malam. Tak biasanya kau berkunjung selarut ini?"

"Ada yang ingin ku selesaikan. Dan, ku rasa waktu pun seperti berfihak padaku."

Dia mengernyit bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Ada yang ingin ku diskusikan padamu." Aku mencengkram erat kedua bahunya membuatnya merintih kesakitan.

"Sa-sakit." ringisnya.

"Ini belum apa-apa, Ino-chan. Aku akan memberikan padamu rasa sakit yang berlebih." Ucapku pelan dan terkesan dalam serta berbahaya.

Dia membelalakan matanya. "A-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya terdengar kelu.

"Pernah mendengar keluarga besar Namikaze?" tanyaku setelah melepaskan cengkramanku pada bahunya. Ku menatap isi tasku dan Ino secara bergantian.

"Te-tentu saja, mereka adalah keluarga mafia dan pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin." Keringat nampak meluncur dari pelipisnya, terlihat jelas kecemasan bersarang pada dirinya. "Me-memangnya ke-kenapa?"

"Hm, kudengar setiap anggota keluarga tersebut mampu membunuh 20 orang dalam kurang waktu sepuluh menit." Aku memasang pose berpikir. "Dan tahu tidak? Mereka juga aktif dalam sindikat penjualan organ manusia, loh."

Kulihat dia bergidik ngeri dan nampak ketakutan. "Kau tahu dari mana?" tanyanya cemas.

"Hm, Ino-_chan_, Bisakah kau membangunkan salah satu _maid_mu, aku haus." Dia mengangguk sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Kurebahkan tubuhku di kasur _king size_-nya yang super empuk. Sebuah seringai tersungging menghiasi wajahku.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"GYAAAA..."

Sebuah teriakan terdengar menggema. Aku semakin melebarkan seringaiku. Dengan perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku ke sumber suara tersebut berasal.

Tak perlu lama untukku sampai di tempat tersebut. Terlihat jelas di hadapanku, Ino tengah terduduk syok, ketakutan. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak terartikan membuatku tersenyum miring.

"Indah bukan?" tanyaku seperti orang yang tengah melihat suatu pegunungan yang begitu indah.

_**Gulp...**_

Terdengar jelas di telingaku Ino yang tengah meneguk paksa ludahnya yang pastinya terasa kelu. Aku berjongkok tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" tanyanya lirih.

"Sepertinya keluargamu membuat kesalahan besar. Sungguh kasihan para pekerja di rumahmu." Ujarku ringan. "Sepertinya kau sudah bisa menebak siapa pelakunya?"

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru dapur, terlihat lima orang wanita paruh baya yang tergeletak bersimbah darah. Ino terlihat semakin tegang, tubuhnya basah bermandikan keringat.

"Aku salut padamu, kau orang yang paling berani. Kau tidak langsung lari begitu melihat pemandangan menakjubkan ini." Ino perlahan menjauh dariku, diseretnya tubuhnya karena tak sanggup berdiri. "Kau tak berniat berlari?"

Dia menatapku ketakutan, air mata mengalir deras. "Kenapa?"

"Habisnya kau penghianat sih." Ucapku lemas. Kulemparkan tasku ke hadapannya, seketika matanya membola.

"Ga-Gaara?" gagapnya syok.

"Wah, kau masih mengenalinya?" tanyaku dengan nada _sing a song_ seraya melangkahkan kakiku perlahan.

Srak...

Dengan santainya ku keluarkan seluruh isinya hingga tas tersebut benar-benar kosong. "Tadinya aku ingin membawa kepalanya saja, tapi karena muat semua, ya... kubawa saja semua." Ungkapku ringan.

Dia benar-benar terlihat sangat syok saat melihat potongan-potongan mayat tersebut melebihi saat pertama kali dia melihat kepala yang lebih dulu menggelinding jatuh dari tas yang kukeluarkan isinya.

"Aku membunuhnya sebelum berangkat kemari." Akuku santai, tak peduli padanya yang semakin pucat pasi. "Ini karya asalku. Untukmu, aku akan menjadikanmu _masterpieces_ku."

"Bukankah kau sangat mencintainya?" lirihnya.

Aku tersenyum pahit. "Tentu saja."

"Lalu ke-kenapa?" dia menatapku nanar.

"Karena kau mau merebutnya." aku tertawa maniak. "Dan bila aku tidak bisa memilikinya, kau atau siapapun tidak."

Dia perlahan bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan menatapku sengit. "Kau sakit jiwa." tekannya.

Aku menunduk. "Kau benar. Semua anggota keluarga Namikaze memang gila. Karena itu—" Aku kembali menatapnya tajam. "—Larilah, buat aku puas dalam berusaha membunuhmu."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya sebelum akhirnya mulai berlari. Sementara aku menjilat bibirku yang terasa kering, dengan langkah ringan dan sesekali bersiul, aku mulai bergerak.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah lelah?" tanyaku saat melihatnya terdiam seraya memegang knop pintu. "Kuncinya tadi tidak sengaja kubawa dan kusimpan di dalam kantongku."

Dia tampak terengah dengan wajah putus asa, peluh bercucuran membasahi tubuhnya. "Kau pasti akan tertangkap, Naruto." Desisnya tajam.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku berpura-pura kaget. Aku memasang pose berpikir. "Aha~ kau benar?" Aku menyeringai lebar. "Tapi sayangnya aku memiliki seorang _Hacker_ dan _Cracker_, jadi soal _CCTV_ bukan masalah besar untukku."

Kulihat dia semakin menegang. "Karma pasti berlaku, kau pasti akan hancur suatu saat nanti."

"Seakan aku peduli saja." jawabku santai seraya mengeluarkan pisau tipis yang berkilat karena ketajamannya dari kantong celanaku.

_**Srek...**_

_**Jleb...**_

Dengan hitungan persekian detik, ku lemparkan pisau tersebut dan sukses menancap tepat di mata kanannya.

_**Bruk... **_

Ino langsung jatuh tersungkur dan terlihat sangat tersiksa dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Aku menatap dirinya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Na-ru-to, kau pas-ti men-da-pat bala-san s-suatu saat nan-ti."

Seringai lebar terkembang pada wajahku saat mendengar kata-kata terakhir darinya sebelum akhirnya mati meregang nyawa. Setelah puas melihatnya, aku mulai bergerak membenahi sisa-sisa pekerjaanku sehingga tak sedikit pun meninggalkan celah untukku tertangkap nantinya.

"hmp... Sayangnya aku sedang tak _mood_ dalam memutilasi dan mengumpulkan organ, cukup kekasihku saja yang kumutilasi. Maaf ya sahabatku tersayang, kau gagal menjadi _masterpiece_ku." Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku keluar gerbang. Kutatap rumah besar tersebut dan tersenyum. "Beristirahatlah dalam damai, _minna-san_."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Dan di sinilah akhirnya kuberdiri, mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan berbaur dengan puluhan orang di sebuah tanah lapang berwarna hijau. Ku hanya menatap kosong beberapa gundukan-gundukan tanah yang masih baru.

"Aku turut berduka bibi, paman." Ucapku pada ke empat orang yang tengah duduk bersimpuh di samping gundukan tanah tersebut sebelum akhirnya berlalu dengan seringai kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut _ raven_ berbentuk unik tampak menyenderkan punggung pada pintu sebuah mobil _sport_ yang terparkir jauh dari lokasi pemakaman, kedua tangannya tersimpan rapi di dalam saku celana dan tatapan mata yang nampak datar namun tajam di saat bersamaan. Kudengar dia mendengus saat kuberikan cengiran lebar padanya. "Kau benar-benar merepotkan, _Dobe_." Desisnya tajam.

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku membentuk tanda 'V' dengan cengiran yang masih setia menghiasi wajahku. "Ehehe... Aku tak mungkin 'kan melewatkan acara pemakaman kekasih dan sahabatku sendiri?"

"Tch, sudah dibuang saja kau masih juga bertingkah." Membuka pintu mobil dan menatapku tajam. "Masuklah, jangan membuat Paman Minato dan si rubah buluk itu turun tangan secara langsung untuk menjemputmu."

Mengangkat bahu tak acuh dan kemudian memasuki mobil tersebut, sebuah seringai kembali kusunggingkan saat pemuda di sampingku mulai melajukan mobil _sport_ berwarna biru gelap yang kami tumpangi. "Sepertinya aku harus _move-on_? Bagaimana, _Teme_?"

"_Urusai, Dobe_. Seperti aku peduli saja dengan mainan sialmu itu."

Dan aku pun hanya terkekeh mendengar jawabannya. Ya, mencari pengganti sahabat dan kekasih baru sepertinya ide bagus.

.

.

.

.

_**Fin  
><strong>_

.

.

.

.

**A/N.**

**Hanya sebatas selingan fict-fict yang terbengkalai. Arigatou sudah berkenan meluangkan waktu untuk fict ini.**

**Untuk kesalahan penulisan nama chara, saya mohon maaf karena fict ini pernah saya publish di FB dengan nama chara lain. Untuk typo dan kesalahan lainnya pun saya mohon maaf. Adapun untuk cerita dan alur yang terkesan dipaksakan, mohon dimaklumi.**

**Fict psikopat, eh akan saya publish beberapa hari ke depan. Sekali lagi terima kasih, minna-san.**


End file.
